


Brothers

by SketchLockwood



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood
Summary: It’s 1457, in the market town of Ludlow, and Edward and Edmund are up late against the rules.





	Brothers

Ludlow  
Late May 1457

It was little after the three in the morning. Curfew had been hours ago, their own curfew for being awake had been a little later. Yet Edward hooted with laughter, slamming the door as he jumped back out of their bed chamber. Edmund frowned, struggled from the bed. He did not bother to wrap a robe around himself as he hurried from the bedroom.

He heard Edward laughing as he opened the door. “Well, I knew there would be a time eventually-“ he made no attempt at discretion.

“What the bloody hell are you doing?” Edmund offered an irritated whisper, reaching to slap Edward over the head, if only to make him shut up for a second. Instead it made his laugh more intense. “I mean it, what are you doing?”

“Not watching that, is what I’m doing. I’d rather have my palms bleeding from punishments for walking around at night than watch you. Now, your lady is waiting for you. I may be no expert.” Edward peered through the crack Edmund had left the door open by. Grinned, wiggled his eye brows. “But the way to please the lady, is not to be out here with me. And a fine lady she is indeed. Remind me how you got her?” Edmund shut the door fully, though Edward saw his clear disgust. “Oh loosen up, or you’ll never please her.”

“I will when you are no longer so adamant to get us both in trouble. We are supposed to be sleeping.”

“Well I’ll inform you neither of us were sleeping, yet only one of us was... shall we say exerting ourself?”

“Fuck off, go on, off you fuck.” Edmund did not sound impressed, sighed as Edward laughed again.

“Fine, fine, but Eddi.”

“Don’t call me that.” Edmund smelled it then, the deep stench of wine. “You’re drunk.”

“Yeah.” Edward said shamelessly. “But even when I’m drunk, I know you need to do more than jump  
around on her naked to get anywhere-“

“Jump around naked on who?” The voice proceeded the light on the stairs. Edmund cursed.

“Now you’ve done it.” Edward chuckled at his younger brothers comments. “Edward! I do not want to hear your laughter, you’re equally as guilty.”

“But papa, I was not the one who blatantly disregarded the rules by bringing a woman back to the castle after curfew. Only to fuck her.”

“Mind your language, and Edmund, whilst I may have expected such from your brother.” Richard of York put his candle on the window ledge. Shook his head. “I expected better from you.”

“Sorry father.” Edmund sighed, blushing as his father’s gaze suddenly met him. His hand moved quickly to his groin.

“You could have at least got dressed before you left the room to confront your drunk brother - it is a sight I don’t need and poor Madam Anne would be quite distressed if she saw you like this. You are nearly men now-“

“And that is why we can make our own decisions.” Edward tried, shying back as his father’s gaze turned on him.

“Within the rules Edward, within the rules.”

“You break the rules.”

“I make them. I thus have the authority to break them.” York shrugged. “Now, much as I disapprove of this whole affair, Edward, you sleep in my bed. I am not using it. Edmund. What to do with you.”

“I’ll get rid of her.” He muttered.

“She will be gone by eight. But as you’ve started I suppose you should probably finish.” Both boys let their mouths fall open. “And Edward is right, you do need to do more than move around naked on top of her.” Edmund blushed again, not moving as his father retook his candle, nodding to Edward to take the stairs first.

Only then did he allow himself to grin, returning to the bed.


End file.
